Kota National Construction Corporation
The 'Kota National Construction Corporation '''or ''KOTA, is a crown-corporation that currently operates out of Kota Fushinee, Quad-Blix. The Nimbus Construction Division (NCD) was created in 1982 by Nimbus to build homes and factories for Nimbus in Nimbus Calc. NCD was commanded by decree of the Delongo Ministry in 2010 to construct the entire city of Kota Fushinee for 2014. Nimbus renamed the NCD to rebrand it as a construction superpower. They completed the entire city holding ten million people. KOTA has since developed a prestigious reputation as one of the best and fastest city-builders and construction companies in the world. With over 100,000 employees across Delongo, it is becoming a major national employer. KOTA is based in Kota Fushinee, with offices around the world, but with major offices in South Blix, Nouvelle Montréal Sud, l'Anjou-sur-Carsonne, West New London, Rupertland, and South Matewood. They have major factories situated in Nimbus Calc, East New London, Nouvelle Montréal Nord, North Matewood, West Blix, and Ruberta. Until 2016, Nimbus, a transportation multinational, owned KOTA. After KOTA surpassed Nimbus' own earnings, the Delongo Ministry mandated the two companies split. It forbade Nimbus from expanding into construction, and likewise forbade KOTA from expanding into transportation. After KOTA was separated from Nimbus, the nationalisation structure was re-organized so that KOTA fell under the responsibility of the Department for Public Works rather than the Department for Transportation. In late 2015 and into 2016 Kota began an extremely rapid expansion, becoming the largest company in the PDRD and one of the largest in the world, vastly surpassing its owner, Nimbus' annual earnings. In May 2017 it was renamed as KOTA in all marketing endeavours, however the legal name remains Kota National Construction Corporation. KOTA is financed exclusively by the Construction Bank of the PDRD, which was the only semi-private bank willing to back the crown corporation. The Construction Bank has since grown to become one of the world's largest banks, outpacing the National Bank (but not outgrowing the People's Bank). KOTA's largest competitor is less than a third their size, CoRéno, based in l'Anjou-sur-Carsonne. KOTA is named after the city of Kota Fushinee, which it constructed. Kota Fushinee was named after the Indigenous group which formerly lived there but was lost. Future Projects KNCC has been commissioned to complete the following projects: *RHYL 2 - Rhyl, QB (along with four other major groups) *ACCESSIBLE NORTHERN LIVING - East New London, UNLA (continue creating mega public housing projects) *DORM CITY - Université Francaise en Vue Baie "Dorm City" (will hold over 100,000 students in Nouvelle Montréal Sud). Consists of public housing, student housing, and university residences in the Quartier Universitaire. *MAXIMUM DENSITY - Studio Hills, NA (will complete Phase Four to make city 80% high rises) *LAGOS STRIP - Lagos Strip, located between Jala and les Collines Anglo, to be redeveloped. *JALA, ENHANCED - Redeveloping Jala's outskirts *OSAKA EX. - Developing Osaka, QB's eastern portion. *e>>> - KOTA will be the constructor of all future express>>> railways (rolling stock will continue to be developed by Nimbus)